


John's birthday

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You went to the shops?” John was befuddled and then it dawned on him “What did you do Sherlock?” He asked, suspicion rising on him. He checked the fireplace but it was clean, and the flat had the delicious smell of food and not the acrid smell of a failed experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> According to today in history, John Watson's birthday was two days ago... As to indulge my own fangilr heart, here goes nothing... John's birthday... Enjoy!
> 
> Love the comments!!!

[Today in History](http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/birthday-of-sherlock-holmes-sidekick-dr-watson)

 

Unlike any other date in their calendar, John’s birthday marks the most important day in the life of one Sherlock Holmes. He would take extraordinary measures to make sure his beloved John would enjoy the day of his birth as much as possible; and this year, the first they were together, marked the beginning of a celebration that was burnt with fire in Sherlock’s brain

He opened his John wing in his mind palace and searched the file, more like the room, marked “likes” and he started perusing the information until he found almost impossible to decide in one sole thing to get to his Doctor

_John likes jumpers, butt-ugly jumpers, so that wouldn’t do, unless I buy him a cashmere one, the one I saw the other day, the powder blue that would go so beautifully with his eyes, but being summer he would have to wait until fall to use it, and I can’t wait that long, I better give it to him for Christmas, but I should buy it anyway_

_John likes guns, and he has his browning, very useful, I could get him a permit, but I already gave him that when we first started working together, so there is no use there, and I wouldn’t buy him a cleaning kit, that would be good for Geoff? Gavin? G... Lestrade, not John, John is special_

_Perhaps a visit to a beach; he loves beaches; I’ve seen him watch those god-awful shows about beaches around the world, and he longs to visit one; but which one? if only I knew where he used to go with his family; I could ask Harry, but no, she doesn’t know we're together yet, and going to a beach, just the two of us… no, I couldn’t keep my hands away from him enough time for him to enjoy the beach_

_Maybe I could clean the fridge, he seems to like that, but that’s not exactly a gift, it’s something I could do to ask for forgiveness for one of my many wrong-doings, it seems I do many now a days… I’m digressing, John, I must think of John and what he would like to receive as a birthday present._

_I could propose, but we’ve been dating for less than six months, and he might freak out… When should one propose? When is the right time to do it? How long should one wait to propose? He proposed to Mary after six months, so perhaps I should do the same. No he recently divorced so I better wait. Wait... Why am I thinking about proposing? I should be thinking about a gift for John’s birthday_

_So, the jumper is out, a shirt? No; he’s gained some weight and I better buy a new set of clothes for Christmas, the powder blue too, he would look yummy in it… Gift for John, not John as a gift, Damn, Sherlock! Concentrate! A gift… I already moved all hazardous experiments out of the way. Those are in his former room, I have to finish that mould experiment… John likes some of my experiments but hates most of them… John… John… A gift for John…_

_I should give him the song I’m composing, he would love that, and that picture he has of his parents, maybe I could get it fixed and enlarged, a nice frame would do, and I could have his father’s dog tags cleaned, and his medals too, and maybe that ring he has, that heirloom cleaned too, but what for? Unless… that could be a good idea... clean his father’s dog tags, and the picture of his parents, and we could put it over the mantle so he could look at them every day. I’ve seen him watch the picture, and he misses them… Sentiment_

Sherlock came out of his mind palace and climbed the stairs to the lab/office room and looked for the box with John’s stuff; there was a picture of him as a little boy, four, maybe five years, one of him with his rugby uniform, one of him with his parade uniform, another one of his parents at the day of their wedding, one with Harry and one of him, Harry and his parents, he was little, maybe two or three and he was smiling, there was another one of John, he was about six or seven, he was smiling at the photographer, he was holding a toy, a helicopter, he was sitting between his parents, both smiling down at the little bundle of joy.

Sherlock took all the pictures and hired a professional to produce copies of them, before returning them to the box. He saved the copies and had the one of John’s parent’s wedding day enlarged and also the one of John with them, he saved the copies of John in his uniforms and as a little boy in that little box under his bed, the one no one knows is there with all the things he loves about John, a printed copy of his blog, copies of his case notebooks, a pair of socks he left behind when he went to live with Mary, the bullet he fired at the cabbie, one of his dog tags, the one he thought he lost during a case, the jumper he had taken with him for those two years, John’s red pants and the invoice from the B&B where they had stayed when they went to Dartmoor, amongst other oddities he had saved over the years, including a candy wrap and the first cup of coffee John had bought for him.

The minute John arrived from the surgery he could smell the food from the entrance, Sherlock had ordered Thai, chicken cashew; but why was the smell so strong?

“Oh, John… You’re finally here” Sherlock greeted him from the kitchen door and pulled him in for a kiss “I made dinner, cashew chicken, Thai style, your favourite” Sherlock smiled down at his doctor and returned to the kitchen to continue preparing the food

“You… cooked?” John was utterly surprised, he knew Sherlock could make egg and toasts, but Thai food?

“Yes” Sherlock answered nonchalantly “I went to the shops, brought milk and honey; we were out of beans and tea too. I also got that toothpaste you like, the one made with spearmint, and bought your shampoo, you were almost out” Sherlock kept on stirring, his back to John

“You went to the shops?” John was befuddled and then it dawned on him “What did you do Sherlock?” He asked, suspicion rising on him. He checked the fireplace but it was clean, and the flat had the delicious smell of food and not the acrid smell of a failed experiment

“I just thought we should celebrate your birthday with an intimate dinner, nothing out of the ordinary, because you work tomorrow; and instead of ordering, like we usually do, I wanted to make one of your favourites” Sherlock turned the stove off and turned to look at John “Not good?” He asked, looking down; it wasn’t the first time he did something wrong thinking it was romantic, like the time when he gave John flowers and that was not good

“Oh” John gasped “I totally forgot it was my birthday” His eyes were wide and shone with a lovely brightness “It’s perfect, you’re perfect” He hugged Sherlock by the waist and kissed him soundly “Thank you, my sweet love, thank you so much!” He kissed his neck and his hands travelled down to Sherlock’s arse

“First dinner, then dessert” Sherlock pushed him away softly and turned to get the dishes

They sat at the coffee table, lit candles, wine and soft music

“I got a few gifts” Sherlock said to the glass of wine he had in his hands “The dinner was one, the music is another” John listened better and it was Sherlock playing the violin “and the third one… well…” He pulled a box from under the coffee table and handed it to John “I’m sorry for intruding, but they are too beautiful to be boxed” He handed the box to John “Happy birthday my love”

John opened the box with certain eagerness; he hadn’t received a birthday gift since his mother died, over twenty years ago, and Mary got him a jumper… a green one… not exactly his favourite colour. His eyes filled with tears when he saw what lay inside the box, two picture frames, one of his parents on their wedding day and the other one of the three of them the day he turned six, the helicopter was his birthday gift and his uncle had taken the picture, he had just opened his present and found what he had asked for, a Sikorsky

He jumped to the other side of the table and kissed his Detective until they both were breathless. He placed the picture of his parents over the mantle and the one of the three of them right on his bedside table. He returned to the living room and Sherlock was waiting for him, desert was served, some Sherlock with tiramisu on the side  


End file.
